


be my friend

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Hello, my name is Michael and I like your backpack. It's like mine except yours is blue, that's so cool! Do you want to be my friend? Oh, wait, I don't know your name. What's your name? I'm Michael. Oops, I've said that already."<em></em></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	be my friend

_**SIX.** _

Luke tries to make friends but no one wants to be a friend to him, and that makes him feel sad because he's a good boy and wants to share his things to the other kids, and he is nice to them. He just wants someone to spend time with that isn't his family, because as much as he loves playing hide and seek with his parents, watching TV with his brothers and doing his homework with Ben, he also wants a kid his age to do that stuff with.

Everyone keeps making fun of his Backyardigans backpack. They say he isn't in kindergarten anymore and that's childish. His mom says it's cool and he shouldn't listen to what the mean kids say because they're probably jealous. The mean kids happen to be _all_ the kids in the class and that makes Luke sad, no one wants to be friends with him. Until a small boy with blond hair and green eyes shows up at Luke's classroom. He has a Backyardigans backpack, too, and that makes little Luke smile big and wide, fascinated by how proud the other boy is holding his backpack and the way he ignores the bad comments about it. Luke wished he could do the same but it's hard. He wonders how the kid does it.

So, he takes courage and talks to him even when in the inside he's scared of being rejected. He uses his friendly tone and wears his contagious smile. The boy stares at him for a moment. Luke's heart races and he's getting really nervous and insecure because it's been like three seconds and he isn't saying anything, what if he's also a mean kid and -

"Hello, my name is Michael and I like your backpack. It's like mine except yours is blue, that's so cool! Do you want to be my friend? Oh, wait, I don't know your name. What's your name? I'm Michael. Oops, I've said that already."

Michael speaks fast and too much, Luke realizes, but that's perfectly okay with him because  _Michael wants to be Luke's friend._

**_SIXTEEN._ **

Some guys say rude things about Luke and his glasses but he honestly doesn't care because Michael says they look great on him and that's the only thing he can think about when he wears them.

Once Michael says  _everything looks good on you, Luke._ Luke's heart races and his cheeks heat up. He tries not to smile so much when he hears those words.

"Not like- I mean, you make it look cool because you know- I mean it as in, like, what I mean is- Your eyes, because they're pretty, they kinda match, like- Your eyes are not pretty. Wait. No. They are, really beautiful, but- No. Wait. It's not like, I like your eyes but I don't like you. Wait a minute. I like you. As a friend, because you're my friend and it's not like I want to kiss you and date you or anything. You're my friend. Best friend. Friend."

Luke realizes Michael's speaking incredibly fast and is saying a lot of incoherent things but that's alright. It's adorable.

"I understand," Luke nods. "thanks."

"Yeah, um, I gotta go. See you tomorrow." 

Luke doesn't see Michael  _tomorrow._

His mom is crying at the second she hangs up the phone and Luke doesn't understand why she hugs him and tells him that everything is gonna be okay. He cries even though he doesn't exactly know what's happening. He cries because his chest feels tight, his heart races and everything just feels so wrong.

Michael's _funeral_  is closed casket. He knows it because his parents told him. He doesn't go. He doesn't go because he's too mad at Michael. He is mad at Michael for not listening to him. He is mad at Michael for not being careful whenever he crossed the street. He is mad at Michael for not being next to him. He is mad at Michael for being fucking dead. But he's mad at himself more than anything, he is mad at himself for not kissing Michael when he could have, he's mad at himself for not telling Michael he loved him, he's mad at himself for being a shitty friend sometimes and not apologizing for it (like when he cheated once or twice on a videogame, or like that time when Michael needed help on math and Luke didn't help him because he felt tired).

Luke doesn't cry. And that's a lie, because he does cry.

He cries as if that would make Michael come back. Everyday he promises to the Universe that he will do whatever it takes to bring him back to life. It doesn't work though, because months pass by and Michael is still _dead_. That makes Luke really  _sad._

There's two guys in school that send him their condolences, and they seem to try to get closer to Luke, but he doesn't let them.

They want to be friends with him... but Luke doesn't want to be friends with anyone anymore.


End file.
